


The House of Wires

by egbuns (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aging, Death, Humans, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/egbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba dreams about Clear aging with him like the way it's supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Wires

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt erogaki.co.vu it took me years to finish it but i finally decided to finish this.

House of Wires  
Lie your head on his chest, expect an imitation of a heart beating. After a few seconds of lying your head on his chest regain all thoughts, you are no longer talking to Clear, he is currently slowly falling asleep. Focus your attention on his beating heart. It beats, you count the beats, every single beat you wish were real, however Clear being a robot was made from wires and oil unlike humans, he was a creation made from the hands of a man.  
You are wide awake just a few moments ago you were exhausted, somehow you are wide awake now all attention on Clears' beating heart. As you drift from reality the only sound you can hear is of a beating heart. You begin to suspect if it is a real heart. The night before and the night before that you would always lie yourself on his chest and listen to his heart beat, the thoughts of him being a robot in your mind as you counted. However now you don't think about this because his heart has never sounded so real in your entire life it is terrifying.  
You glance at droopy Clear with one glance you can't believe it. Is that grey hair you see on him? You blink once and then twice. It is still there. You get up from your position on the bed, sitting down you run your fingers through Clears' hair that you remember was all white, white as snow. Now there are tints of grey. "Aoba," is all Clear says. You did not reply, eyes wide you examine him. Your hand gently caressing his face, thumb on a wrinkle. A wrinkle that wasn't there before could it be that Clear was aging? "Y-you're human," you murmur.  
"Of course I am, Aoba," Clear slightly smiles amused. Your hands hover his lips, your hands are shaking you are not sure why. You press your fingers on his lips then you gently swift you fingertips on his chin, you notice his light skin. It's one color, one color only as if he wasn't fixed ever as if he didn't jab a knife in his ear to save you. One skin tone. Your breathing becomes shallow. Clear is fine Clear looks so human.  
"Clear," you say grabbing his shoulders to listen to his heart. A heart beat, then another, then another. It feels so human. You hold onto him tighter, head still on his chest, "How old are we again?" you ask.  
"Forty-three, we're getting old aren't we?" Clear replies, he smiles again. "I know you're worried about going to the hospital but I promise you Aoba, I'll be fine!"  
"Fine from what?" you bluntly question.  
"Don't be so negative! I am going to be fine!" Clear whines. You crack a small smile that familiar tone makes you feel warm inside, almost like you are home.  
"Why are we going again? Sorry an old man like me doesn't remember things anymore," you chuckle holding Clears' hand you pull away from his chest and face him. "Don't say that! Are you okay? Are you feeling alright, Aoba?" Clears face shows genuine concern.  
"I'm fine Clear," you answer pecking his chapped lips. "Now why are we going?" 

"To examine if I have cardiovascular disease," he responds. You suddenly feel a very strong feeling in the bottom of your stomach like despair. The heart you were just listening to might be damaged. Your eyes widen you lay your hand on his chest where his heart is.

You always dream of his heart being real but this is not what you imagined. Your eyes are watery, "Please," is all you can say you are not sure why you said that maybe you're begging for him to be okay.  
Clear holds your hand, he gently kisses the back of your hand. He doesn't let go. He stares down at you, a small smile reaching his thin lips. “It’s okay Aoba,” he says.  
You’re not so sure however before you could open your mouth to reply to Clear you feel your legs move the sudden change of setting confuses you. You are not in bed with Clear anymore, you stand in front of two graves you are not sure why you’re there with hands in your pocket the shiver of coldness down your spin you walk up to the two graves in curiosity. You clean the two dirty graves from the snow, there you read the two graves, “Aoba Seragaki and Clear Seragaki died holding hands.”  
You are awake now there are tears on your face, you hold onto Clear who is sleeping with you, alive but a robot. You refuse to wake Clear up the hot tears stream down your face. You wipe your tears away and lay your head on Clear’s chest.  
Expect an imitation of a heart beat.  
That’s all you can hear.  
An imitation of a heart beat.  
A heart made by wires.


End file.
